


Just Friends, Right?

by stopthedimples



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, One Shot, Smut, friends - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-09
Updated: 2013-02-09
Packaged: 2017-11-28 16:53:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,116
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/676696
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stopthedimples/pseuds/stopthedimples
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry Styles is in the biggest boyband in the world. Harry Styles has the best friends anyone could ever ask for. Harry Styles is the best with the ladies. Harry Styles is a closet virgin.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Just Friends, Right?

shifted nervously in my spot on the couch, my hands intertwined with each other repeatedly as I fidgeted with them. I couldn’t help it. I was anxious—agitated. So instead I watched the room, corner to corner, as if something around me was going to change. But everything remained still and silent. Maybe if I turned on the telley is would take my mind off this? Doubtful, the idea had already swallowed me up.

Shortly after I had decided maybe it was time to put in a movie, Bad Boys, there was a knock on the door. I removed my eyes from the gun fight and slung my body off the couch, approaching the door it was pure anxiety again. Maybe I should have listened to Zayn— taken a little hit—just enough to calm myself down. My hands found the knob, twist, pull, and smile.

“Oi! Haz you started without me!” She chuckled, glancing past me towards the movie. “You’re such a twat; you can’t wait for anything can you.” I laughed trying to regain my composure, and was slightly relieved when she pushed passed me and began to make herself comfortable.

“We’re been friends for how long and you still remember to pick up the proper snacks?” She asked motioning towards all the junk I had picked up, shamelessly beating myself up when I had realized I’d forgotten her Peanut M&M’s. Don’t get me wrong, I thought about turning around and going back—but I secretly liked her complaints.

All of this started when we were thirteen. Well not this—because this is just my mind wandering. But, this friendship started five years ago and it’s been one of the most important parts of my life. The boys are great friends, I couldn’t ask for better, but Bree she was who I would call if I drank just a little too much. She was who I called when I broke up with Caroline. She was who I called when I was forced into a media filled relationship. She was who I called when I was just plain lonely—exhausted on tour.

But this— started off innocently with just mild flirty texts, and the odd ‘look around to make sure no one just read that over your shoulder text.’ And just started increasing from there, I had never told her, but sure I’d got off late on the tour bus just to her talking about what she had done that day. Her voice becoming the ultimate drug for me. But we were just friends, right?

“Earth to the pop-star, do you want to sit down.” She laughed—god her laugh. “You’re starting to make me feel too comfortable.”

I mumbled something that was a mix between sorry and fine, her face contorting in confused and then breaking into a chuckle. She slung her body closer to mine, my mind breaking to last month when she confessed that I was the only person she ever let cuddle with her. Because she’s not really much of a people person, yet she always felt comfortable around me.

“I was wondering—if we could—maybe talk?” I asked, nudging her slightly, knee to knee. “I mean we’ve seen this move so many times already. Plus, you know. Got some things to get off my chest.” She just smiled, nodding her head and reaching for the remote. Except the second the television shut off I instantly regretting asking. Because it was quiet, too quiet, and quite frankly I was scared.

“What do you want to talk about?” She shifted, folding her legs underneath her and folder her hands into her lap. I wish she hadn’t moved, because she just had on leggings and I could just see the outline of her—fuck Harry get it together. So I shifted, letting my cock get a little breather and focused on her face.

And then it was silent. “I missed you,” I said. “A lot.”

“Shouldn’t I be missing you?” She questioned. “I’ve been here the whole time. You’ve been the one exploring other countries.” I just hummed in response, not really sure of what to say at all so she continued. “None the less, I missed you too.”

I always had a liberal attitude when it came to physical affection. All sorts of hugging and holding hands and kisses on cheeks were acceptable, which was very different from her upbringing. But my families were huggers.

So I’d been surprised the first time she had asked if she could just fall asleep in my bed (we’d been watching the some shitty Lifetime movie she had picked out and said she was too comfortable to get up). But I’d gotten used to it, and understood that it didn’t mean anything. Until now. Because it still might not mean anything to her, but to me—it was becoming something.

“I’m kind of embarrassed.” She furrowed her brows and nodded her heard a little to urge me to go on.

“I want to ask you a favor.” That’s when I began to shake. Not hard but enough for her to notice.

“What is making you so—weird.” He whispered the last part, probably a little nervous about upsetting me.

“You know I’ve only had two girlfriends right?” She nodded slow, mouthing a ‘right.’ “Felicity, Caroline, and Taylor but she wasn’t really a girlfriend.”

She nodded again, still silent. Not that I would have heard her if she talked because my mind was racing, and my heart was beating so loud, all I could feel was the blood rushing through my body.

“Well—you see—I’m a virgin.” There. I took a deep inhale, and sucked in my chest. She just looked confused, like I hadn’t even been speaking English to begin with.

“I thought this was a favor?” She spoke, switching legs underneath her. I half expected her to actually laugh at me, but she just looked concerned.

“I just really want to get it out of the way. And I thought maybe…” Well I wasn’t sure what I had thought, or how to even say this. “Thought it might be easy if we—“

“You want to have sex?” She gasped. “With me?” She questioned, like it was even an option. “Alright.” She mumbled.

What.

Wait.

What?

“Did I hear that right?” I asked, completely exasperated.

“Well I guess it wouldn’t hurt. Although I was sure you’d already done this.” And then she paused, complete silence again. “Because I haven’t. So we have to start somewhere right?”

I paused, thinking about where to start because I was so nervous, yet so comfortable.

“Just kiss me.” She spoke quickly, almost like she was out of breath. “Just kiss me like you don’t know me that well.”

So we kissed—because I was scared out of my mind, and I at least knew I was good at that. And fuck, she was too. She fit almost perfectly, like we had been kissing for years. Yet I was clutching my eyes closed because I was scared if I actually watched myself touch her, I would back out. My heart was pounding at a thousand beats a minute, my head heavy and thoughts sticky and clogged up inside my brain as we kissed. But I managed to move my hands to his thighs, her still indian style and me leaning as far as my body could stretch.

“Harry.” She panted. “Take this off.” She paused reaching her hand under the hem of my t-shirt, making small lifting motions. “Those too.” She smirked, her eyes dropping to my bulge already. I was stunned momentarily, but my instincts took hold and I started to fumble with my pants button in the dark. But she grabbed my arms. “You have to understand that I don’t love you,” she said. “Well I do you know that, but I mean we’re just friends.”

And that was it, then her hands were under her own shirt, fumbling to quickly pull it off. My hands moving my jeans from my ankles and dropping towards her hips.

“Are you sure about this Harry, I mean, like positive?” My hands stopped at her ankles, my hands big enough to wrap around them completely. And I let myself really think about it. This was like standing on the edge of a cliff, my stomach’s a little queasy because it’s fucking a long way down, but it almost feels like I’m flying as the wind rushes up to meet me. It’s a moment I don’t think I ever want to leave, because it’s perfect, exciting, thrilling, spine-tingling.

“I’m sure. If you are?” She just nodded pulling my face back into hers and leaning further into the couch. His lips were soft and although mine were probably quite chapped from my walk this morning, they blended almost perfectly. “Can you—um—touch me?” My voice below a whisper, but our lips were still brushing so I was sure she had heard me.

Even more sure when I left her small hand slip into the band of my boxers, at first she just glided it ghostly over my cock, my hips bucking upwards into her hand. Just some more pressure I internally begged, a small growl slipping through my lips. One swift tug and I was sure I was about to cum in her hand.

I managed to just focus on her breathing, her hand, her movements. Fuck. Soon she was laying completely under me, kissing at the sensitive skin behind my ear as I tried to suppress my moans into her shoulder. Her hands gripped tight to my hip. My kisses trailed down to her chest slowly as I let my lips linger above each spot leading to her breasts.

“Last time to back out.” She says, and all I can do it nod, ready.

“Be right back.” I nod, gasping as her hand leaves my member. Quickly I hop off the couch, striding crossed the room to the condom I’ve stuffed behind a family picture on the mantel, just in case. The sound of the condom wrapper crinkling cuts through the silence and Bree instantly perks up, looks towards my hands, which are holding onto the condom as if my life depended on it.

I’ve just managed to roll it over myself and she’s tugging at my hips, using her own hands to line myself up. I’ve always know her as confident, but this, fuck. I guess it wasn’t until I started to pull on her panties that realization hit because now she’s trying to close her legs, cover herself up some way or another.

“It’s just me.” I plead, my hands resting on her hips. “Plus I’ve seen it all before. Remember when Niall dared you to skinny dip with him?” She nodded in agreement a small smile riding her face from the memory.

Just a small roll of my hips and I’m there, just barely inside her. But her face contorts and her eyes squeeze shut. So I wait, and watch. It takes a few but her eyes open again and this time she takes it upon herself to roll her hips.

Her fingers are clenched into the edge of the couch cushions and her back arches off just a little and she makes that face again, dropping back down. And that is all I can focus on, her face. Because god forbid if I think about anything else, I was certainly lose it.

And I beg my body to start up a healthy rhythm, and she seems okay with it. Because little moans are slipping out of her mouth, HarryHarryHarry is all I can hear and this might be it. Embarrassing maybe, but I don’t think I’ve ever felt so good.

But my hands are fumbling with her hips, because do I just do it? And her hands are shaking in my hair, because she’s in euphoria. And my insides are jolting around, because this couldn’t be more perfect.

But my mouth is open in a silent moan, my eyes shut tight and I’m there, but I can’t voice it, the words stuck in my throat. And then my name rolls off her tongue, and I’m cumming like it’s a command. And I feel dizzy so I reconnect our lips, because maybe she didn’t get off, and maybe I came too soon, but fuck.

And just like that I’m not nervous anymore—no more virginity to stress about.

She cringes as I pull out, but watches eyes sparkling as I toss the condom into the bin. And I’m almost too lost in my thoughts when she asks me to come cuddle. Because we’re just friends, right?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! x


End file.
